Never Judge A Book By Its cover
by Jan2706
Summary: Eigentlich hätte Harry gedacht, dass sich der beginn dieses Schuljahres nicht wirklich unterscheiden würde. Doch in der dritten Woche seines sechsten Jahres in Hogwarts passiert mehr als im lieb ist und diese Dinge sollten größere Auswirkungen auf seine Welt haben als er denkt.
1. Chapter 1

**Der Beginn einer nicht ganz normalen Woche**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich keiner der in der Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere, ebenso wenig wie die grundlegene Handlung oder diverse Schauplätze. Meinem beschränktem Intellekt entspringt lediglich diese alternative Handlung (die übrigens als eine Art alternatives Ende ab Band 6 gesehen werden kann)

 _ **A/N: Södele, nun nur noch ein paar kurze Worte meinerseits: Das ist meine erste eigene Fanfiction, die ich selbst schreibe, deswegen würde ich mich sehr über Meinungen und/oder konstruktive Kritik freuen ^^ Solltet Ihr irgendwo einen Rechtschreib-, Grammatik-, Satzbau- oder Zeichenfehler finden, lasst es mich bitte wissen, damit ich ihn entfernen kann :D**_

 _ **Abgesehen von den einzelnen Kapiteln werde ich euch am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels einen oder mehrere Songs vorschlagen, die entweder zu dem Kapitel passen, die ich während des Schreibens gehört habe, oder die ich einfach grade empfehlen möchte ^^ So, jetzt bin ich aber auch mal ruhig und ihr könnt endlich mit dem Lesen anfangen :)**_

 _ **Viel Spaß ^^**_

 _ **-J**_

und hier sind auch schon die ersten Songs ^^

Pink Floyd: Wish you were here (passt zum Anfang und zum Flashback) watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic&index=3&list=PLh1UmX2C9vOGgM-kcyGhUGiEYgvBSUQxr

John Lennon: Imagine (passt zum Kapitel) watch?v=XLgYAHHkPFs&list=PLh1UmX2C9vOGgM-kcyGhUGiEYgvBSUQxr&index=5

Eigentlich hatte das neue Schuljahr für Harry ganz gut angefangen.

Eigentlich.

Er hatte mit seinen Freunden einen kleinen Sieg gegen Voldemort und die Todesser im Ministerium errungen. Außerdem konnten sie dafür Sorgen, dass Umbridge nichts mehr über Hogwarts zu sagen hatte. Zudem konnte Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban gebracht werden.

Es hätte perfekt sein können, wäre SIE nicht gewesen. SIE hatte ihn umgebracht.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte Sirius umgebracht.

Die einzige Person, zu der ein fast schon väterliches Verhältnis aufbauen konnte.

Das war jetzt schlagartig vorbei gewesen.

Zum Glück hatte er seine Freunde, die ihm halfen, darüber hinwegzukommen.

Doch im Prinzip brachte es alles nichts. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten.

'Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden' dachte Harry. Hermine hatte das immer mal wieder gesagt. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie ein lebendes Lexikon war, war sie wohl auch noch eine lebende Sammlung von Sprichwörtern und Lebensweisheiten, von denen Harry längst nicht alle verstand.

Und während Harry noch so darüber nachdachte wäre er fast in eine Säule gelaufen, wenn Ron ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte.

„Nicht viel geschlafen heute, was?" fragte eben jener.

„Naja, hätte ruhig mehr sein können, aber was soll's" antwortete Harry.

Immerhin war der Unterricht für heute vorbei.

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Kopf mal etwas frei bekommen, Harry. Seit der Sache im Ministerium denkst du nur noch darüber nach, was Du-weißt-schon-wer wann, wie, und wo vorhat und was Draco Malfoy wohl damit zu tun hat, weil er deiner Meinung nach ein Todesser sein soll. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken machst. Wann hast du das letzte mal was für dich getan? Dich mal entspannt?" Fragte Hermine in ihrer üblichen leicht strengen aber zugleich mütterlichen Art.

'Sie könnte eine zweite McGonagall werden' dachte sich Harry.

„Naja... könnte schon was länger her sein" sagte Harry und lächelte dabei leicht verlegen

„Obwohl, du hast Recht Mine. Ich glaub ich geh mal 'ne Runde am See entlang, bis später!".

Hermine und Ron verabschiedeten sich und Hermine schleifte Ron in die Bibliothek zum lernen mit den Worten: „Komm schon Ron, in zwei Monaten ist schon die erste Prüfung!" allerdings bekam sie als Antwort nur ein genervtes Stöhnen und einen Augenroller.

Währenddessen war Harry am See angekommen und schaute auf das ruhige Wasser.

In Gedanken ließ er die ersten zwei Wochen des Schuljahres Revue passieren und zog eine erste Bilanz.

'Also mal überlegen: negativ: mein Lieblingsfach wird jetzt von meinem Hasslehrer unterrichtet... Ich bekomme schon Aggressionen wenn ich nur an diesen arroganten Schleimspecht von Lehrer denke. Mein letztes jahr rückt auch immer näher und das ganze Zeug mit Voldemort und den Todessern macht den eh schon schweren Stoff nicht gerade leichter. Wobei die Vernichtung Voldemorts natürlich die höhere Priorität hat... Wie auch immer, mal weiter überlegen, positiv war auf jeden Fall, dass ich in Zaubertränke besser bin als je zuvor, was zwar wahrscheinlich am Lehrer liegt, aber hey, gute Noten sind gute Noten.'

Während er noch so darüber nachdachte, viel ihm eine Tatsache auf, die ihm fast schon zu banal erschien um beachtet zu werden.

Das Schuljahr war immerhin schon 14 Tage alt und weder er, noch seine Freunde mussten sich von den Slytherins einen blöden Spruch, eine Beleidigung noch sonst etwas anhören. Das geschah sonst eigentlich immer am ersten Tag aber außer einem Tritt von Malfoy im Zug, musste Harry sich auch von ihm nichts mehr anhören. Er war sowieso seit dem ersten Tag sehr ruhig geworden.

'Ob das damit zusammenhängt, dass sein Vater nach Askaban verfrachtet wurde?' fragte sich Harry. Allerdings hatte Hermine gesagt, dass er nicht soviel darüber nachdenken soll. Also entschied er genau das zu tun, legte sich ins warme Gras, schloss die Augen und genoss die warme Nachmittagssonne auf seinem Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein, dachte an die positiven Dinge, die sein Leben zu bieten hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sein Leben doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, wie er manchmal dachte. Immerhin hatte er quasi eine Familie und die Weaslys waren mehr als liebevoll und fürsorglich zu ihm. Zudem hatte er sehr gute freunde, die in jeder Situation für ihn da waren, die immer ehrlich zu ihm waren. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er etwas Reue in sich, denn er war nicht immer ehrlich gewesen.

Eine doch recht essentielle Sache über ihn hatte er bisher nur Sirius anvertraut.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Harry war Sirius mehr als dankbar, dass er bei ihm im Grimmauld-Place 12 wohnen konnte. Sirius war innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einem seiner engsten Vertrauten geworden. Und trotzdem konnte Harry sich bisher nicht überwinden DAS seinem Paten zu sagen. Dieser Hatte aber mitbekommen, dass Harry seit einigen Stunden ungewöhnlich still und nachdenklich geworden war._

„ _Harry, ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht allzu lange und noch nicht so genau, aber ich merke, dass dich irgendwas beschäftigt. Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, und das ich es niemandem erzähle, wenn du nicht willst. Also, was beschäftigt dich?" fragte Sirius._

 _Harry zuckte kurz zusammen und überlegte etwas länger. Schließlich nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „ Sirius, weißt du, warum ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte?"_

„ _Nein, warum denn?" antwortete dieser._

„ _Weil ich nie eine Freundin wollte. Stattdessen würde ich viel lieber einen Freund haben." sagte Harry beschämt und mit gesenktem Kopf._

„ _Aber Harry, das ist doch vollkommen in Ordnung, das muss dir doch nicht unangenehm vor mir sein, für mich ist das völlig normal. Warum sollte es mich stören, ob du mich irgendwann mal einem Freund vorstellst?" Sagte Sirius sanft._

„ _Weiß nicht, ich dachte immer das wär grade in der Zauberwelt nicht gern gesehen..."_

„ _Natürlich gibt es Zauberer, die sowas für unnatürlich halten, aber die meisten Stört es überhaupt nicht, da kann ich aus Erfahrung sprechen, denn ehrlich gesagt bin ich selbst schwul." sagte Sirius und zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry dachte er hört nicht recht und bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu._

„ _Also wenn du dich über irgendwas, egal was, mit mir unterhalten möchtest, bin ich immer für dich da." versprach Sirius ihm._

 _* Flashback ende *_

Harry beschloss, seinen freunden bald davon zu erzählen.

Mittlerweile war es früher Abend, die Sonne stand schon nah am Horizont, aber es war noch angenehm warm. Ein spätsommerlicher Landduft lag in der Luft, es roch nach Gras, Wald, verschiedenen Blumen, die auf der Wiese blühten und noch einigen anderen Sachen, die Harry nicht identifizieren konnte. Kurz gesagt, es roch nach Sommer. Harry liebte diesen Geruch und die Jahreszeit sowieso, also beschloss er, noch ein wenig hier draußen zu bleiben und das Wetter zu genießen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ein Geständnis?**

 _ **A/N: Hallöchen zusammen :)**_

 _ **ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen ^^ Ich hab mir mal folgendes ausgedacht: und zwar werde ich euch jetzt am Ende jedes Kapitels den Namen des nächsten Kapitels verraten. So könnt ihr mal ein bisschen überlegen, was denn wohl als nächstes passiert. Eure Ideen könnt ihr mir sehr gerne als Review oder Nachricht mitteilen, so hab ich eine Vorstellung davon, wie durchschaubar die Geschichte ist oder vielleicht lass ich mich ja von der einen oder anderen Idee inspirieren ;) Ich würd mir n' Keks freuen, wenn Ihr fleißig mitmacht ^^**_

 _ **Zum Schluss hab ich dann noch zwei Fragen an Euch:**_

 _ **Mit wem soll Ginny zusammen kommen? Mit Dean nur diesesmal ist alles friede-freude-eierkuchen? Oder doch mit jemand ganz anderem?**_

 _ **Wollt ihr, dass ich öfter neue Kapitel poste, die dafür etwas kürzer sind (so wie dieses hier) oder wollt Ihr, dass ich mir etwas Zeit lasse und die Kapitel dafür länger werden?**_

 _ **Antworten und Abstimmen geht wie immer per Review oder per Nachricht :)**_

 _ **so und jetzt viel Spaß mit „Ein Geständnis?"**_

-J

 _Ach ja, die Songs heute sind:_

 _Queen: Friends will be Friends (passt teilweise)_

 _Queen: Let me live_

 _Tina Turner: we don't need another Hero_

 _zur playlist:_ playlist?list=PLh1UmX2C9vOGyFYMt_mjRs00lAx5IVLgO

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, war er zunächst erstaunt darüber, dass es schon dunkel wurde.

Er war wohl eingeschlafen 'Naja, so habe ich wenigstens mal etwas Schlaf nachgeholt' dachte er.

Dass er dabei den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen hatte störte ihn nicht wirklich.

'Hmm, theoretisch müsste ich es noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen schaffen' und mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und ging in Richtung Schlosseingang.

Kurz bevor er den Eingang erreichte, stürmte aus diesem ein recht weinerlich wirkender Draco Malfoy heraus.

'Was hat den denn gebissen?' fragte sich Harry 'So ganz untypisch für ihn, dieses Verhalten. Moment mal, hat der etwa geweint? Draco Malfoy hat tatsächlich Gefühle?' innerlich lachte Harry ein wenig, doch im gleichen Moment fragte er sich auch, was ihm denn wohl widerfahre, dass er so emotional wurde. Und sofort meldete sich bei ihm der Drang Malfoy nachzulaufen und ihm genau diese Frage zu stellen. Manchmal hasste Harry seinen innerlichen Drang allem und jeden zu helfen, besonders, da es sich bei demjenigen, der anscheinend Hilfe brauchte, um seinen Erzrivalen handelte.

Sirius sagte immer, dass er das von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Auch sie wollte sogar den Leuten helfen, die sie gar nicht mochte, hatte er gesagt.

'Wie auch immer' dachte sich Harry und beschloss, den Gedanken erstmal in seinem Kopf nach hinten zu verschieben und zur Großen Halle zu gehen.

Und er hatte Recht behalten, denn mit ihm trudelten nach und nach die anderen Schüler zum Abendessen ein.

Harry setzte sich zusammen mit Hermine und Ron an ihre üblichen Plätze.

Als die Drei nach dem Essen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und in einer Ecke ungestört saßen, sagte Harry: „Leute kann ich euch mal etwas ernsteres sagen?"

„Klar, Mann, du kannst mir alles sagen" erwiderte Ron mit einem Lächeln.

Auch Hermine sagte: „Harry, wir sind jetzt seit über 6 Jahren befreundet, du solltest wissen, dass du uns alles sagen kannst und dass du uns vertrauen kannst."

„Jaa schon klar, aber ich fühl mich halt sehr unsicher bei der Sachen, aber was soll's. Also worauf ich hinaus will..." doch bevor Harry den Satz zu Ende führen konnte unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall, die wie aus dem nichts im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen war, mit den Worten „Mister Potter, Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie jetzt in seinem Büro. Er sagte, die Angelegenheit sei von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit und dass ich Sie unverzüglich zu ihm bringen soll." Harry starrte sie zunächst etwas überfordert an bevor er zu seinen Freunden sagte: „Sorry, Leute, ich erzähl's euch so bald wie möglich", aufstand und McGonagall folgte.

'Wow, zweieinhalb Stunden Gespräch mit Dumbledore... nichts gegen ihn, aber das ganze, was er mir jetzt grade in 2 1/2 gesagt hat, hätte man auch in einem Satz zusammenfassen können... Dass der Mann aber auch immer bei Merlin anfangen muss... Im Prinzip soll ich nichts anderes machen als für ihn eine Erinnerung von Slughorn zu zu besorgen. Mehr nicht. Wie ich das allerdings anstellen soll, hat er natürlich nicht gesagt...' dachte sich Harry etwas genervt.

Da es schon recht spät war, wurde er von McGonagall zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück eskortiert.

Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, nicht wegen der Narbe, sondern viel mehr vom Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Allerdings war es für ihn auch eine willkommene Ausrede, seinen Freunden für heute sein Geheimnis nicht zu verraten.

Als er zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, wurde er bereits sehnsüchtig von Ron und Hermine erwartet.

„Und was wollte er? Was hat er dir gesagt? Hat es was mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun? Und was wolltest du uns eben sagen?" fragte Ron wohl mehr als aufdringlich, denn Hermine gebot ihm Einhalt mit den zauberhaften Worten: „RON! Jetzt ist aber mal gut! Nun lass ihn doch erst mal reinkommen und in Ruhe erzählen!".

„Danke, Mine. Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen, ich darf es euch nicht erzählen, aber ich kann euch sagen, dass mir von der Sache ganz schön der Kopf brummt... Ich glaub ich leg mich heute mal was früher hin. Und was ich euch eben sagen wollte, würde ich lieber morgen in Ruhe machen."

sagte Harry mit einem etwas gequältem Gesicht.

„Find ich eine super Idee Harry" sagte Hermine „den Schlaf hast du dringend nötig und uns macht es auch nichts aus bis morgen zu warten, oder Ron?" dabei sah sie Ron mit einem Blick an, der ihm vermitteln sollte: 'wehe du sagst jetzt, dass du nicht bis morgen warten kannst!', denn sie wusste natürlich das Ron sehr ungeduldig war und am liebsten so lange nachgefragt hätte, bis Harry es gesagt hätte.

„Natürlich, ruh dich mal richtig aus Harry" sagte dieser etwas widerwillig, aber trotzdem wohlwollend.

„Super, danke Leute, ihr seid echt die Besten" sagte Harry, lächelte seine Freunde an und verschwand im Schlafsaal.

 _ **A/N: soooo das wars für heute und der Name des nächsten Kapitels lautet:**_

„ _ **Ein Geheimnis, ein Geständnis & ein Brief"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ein Geheimnis, ein Geständnis & ein Brief**

 _Songs für heute:_

 _Pet Shop Boys: I get along_

 _Guns 'n' Roses: November rain_

 _für playlist tust du klicken da → XXXXXXXXX_

'Verdammte Scheiße! Wie kann ich denn so blöd sein und denken, dass ich denen vertrauen kann... Und ich dachte die wären meine Freunde... „Eure Häuser werden wie eure Familie sein" hatte die McGonagall im ersten Jahr gesagt. Tja denkste, schön wärs. Schlimmer konnte es echt nicht kommen! Mein Leben ist jetzt offiziell scheiße! Und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass ich es eigentlich selbst schuld bin und dass mir wahrscheinlich keiner eine zweite Chance geben wird... vor allem nicht, nach den Taten, zu denen ER mich zwingt. Warum kann ich nicht Normal sein? Warum bin ich in dieses beschissene Haus gekommen? Naja, ich kann jetzt eh nichts mehr dran ändern. Ich denke ich sollte mich nochmal mit meiner Mutter unterhalten. Immerhin ist sie die einzige, die mich versteht und die das gleiche denkt wie ich.

Ich brauch jetzt erstmal Ruhe, muss mich beruhigen.'

Dachte er sich, während er aus dem Schloss zu seinem Lieblingsplatz am Verbotenen Wald rannte.

Er wusste, dass man seine roten Augen und seine Tränen sehen konnte, aber es war ihm – anders als sonst – vollkommen egal.

'Moment mal, war das grade Potter? hoffentlich hat er mich nicht gesehen. Dass er sich mit seinen Freunden darüber lustig macht kann ich jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Freunde...

die hätte ich auch gerne. Aber das, was ich die letzten 5 Jahre meine Freunde nannte, war nichts als ein Haufen Schleimscheißer!

Ich wär manchmal wirklich gern wie Potter.

Ich hätte auch gerne Freunde, die wie Geschwister sind.

Ich hätte auch gerne eine Familie, der ich was bedeute. Potter hat zwar keine Eltern oder Verwandten mehr, aber er hat die Weasleys.

Ich hätte auch manchmal gerne das Gefühl, dass ich gebraucht werde, oder dass man sich über meine Anwesenheit freut...

Aber was soll's... ich hatte mehr als eine Chance, doch am Ende hab ich's eh wieder nur verbockt.'

Dachte er, als er an seinem Lieblingsplatz, einer alten Trauerweide mit hohlem Stamm am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, ankam. In ihm kam ein Gefühl der nagst auf, als er daran dachte, heute Abend wieder in Gemeinschaftsraum zu müssen.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry erstaunlich früh auf. Draußen war die Sonne noch nicht zu sehen, nur die ersten warmen Strahlen schienen durchs Fenster.

'also ungefähr halb Sieben' dachte sich Harry dabei. Während er darüber nachdachte, warum er so früh wach wurde zog er sich an, machte sich fertig und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der war natürlich wie ausgestorben, bis auf Hermine, die in einem roten Samtsessel saß und ein Buch in den Händen hielt, worauf ' _ **STEPHEN KING – ES**_ ' stand. Harry wusste, dass Stephen King ein Muggel-Autor war, der Titel des Buches sagte ihm aber nichts.

Hermine War so sehr in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass Harry sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel direkt neben ihr gesetzt hatte.

'Die Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum ist viel angenehmer, wenn niemand da ist. Herrlich diese Stille' dachte Harry und zog es sogar in Erwägung, ab jetzt häufiger früher aufzustehen.

„Hermine?" sagte Harry leise, da sie ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Daraufhin zuckte sie zusammen und quiekte kurz auf, was dazu führte, dass Harry sich ein Lachen sehr stark verkneifen musste.

„Harry, hast du mich erschrocken, du kannst dich doch nicht so anschleichen, wenn ich ein Buch von Stephen King lese." sagte sie etwas energisch, woraufhin Harry sie nur fragend ansah.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was der für Bücher schreibt oder?" fragte sie mit ihrem typischen Blick, der in etwa 'Gott das ist doch Allgemeinwissen, wie kannst du das denn bitte nicht wissen?!' ausdrückte.

„Das hast du gut erkannt Mine, aber so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du es mir bestimmt erzählen" antwortete er mit einem Grinsen.

„Es ist ein Horror-Roman, der unglaublich spannend ist, ich kann ihn dir nur wärmstens empfehlen." bekam er als Antwort „Wie auch immer, hast du gut geschlafen? Und vor allem, wie kommt's, dass du schon so früh wach bist? Fragte sie gleich hinterher.

„Ja ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein, und ich denke das ist zumindest ein Grund dafür, dass ich schon wach bin. Und du? Hast du gut geschlafen? Und warum bist du schon wach?" fragte er.

„Naja, ich bin immer so früh wach, ich hab mir das irgendwie angewöhnt. Und ich habe auch sehr gut geschlafen, danke der Nachfrage." antwortete das lebende Lexikon.

Nach einer kurzen Weile fragte Harry dann zögerlich und nervös: „Also Mine, da wir grade so schon alleine sind, und uns auch niemand zuhört, kann ich mich jetzt schon mit dir über das, was ich gestern sagen wollte unterhalten? Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich mit dir lieber zuerst ohne Ron reden."

„Klar doch Harry, schieß los" sagte sie und drehte sich mit dem Sessel zu ihm, sodass sie sich nun gegenüber saßen.

„Also... Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll... Dir ist ja wahrscheinlich mal aufgefallen, dass ich noch nie wirklich eine Beziehung hatte. Man könnte ja meinen, ich hab keine Freundin, weil mir das mit dem ganzen 'Retter-der-Zauberwelt'-Kram zu viel ist oder so. Aber eigentlich ist es ganz anders. Und zwar bin ich mir jetzt schon etwas länger ziemlich, dass" er atmete tief ein und überdachte seine Formulierung noch mal „Hermine, ich steh auf Jungs. So jetzt ist es raus" sagte er zittrig.

„Ach, schön, dass du das auch bemerkt hast, Harry" sagte Hermine und lachte ihn an.

„Hä? Ja wie...? Ich mein...?" brachte Harry nur heraus.

„ Also Harry, das ist ja jetzt nun wirklich mehr als offensichtlich. Ich mein kein heterosexueller Junge sagt nach seinem ersten Kuss „Es war feucht" und sonst nichts. Und außerdem kann man sehen, wie du ab und zu auf die Hintern der Jungs starrst, wenn man dich mal etwas genauer beobachtet. Und ich bin auch nicht die einzige, die sich dessen ziemlich sicher war. Übrigens hast du mich gerade eben um 5 Galleonen ärmer gemacht." erzählte sie.

„Was, warum?" fragte Harry, er war doch etwas mit der Situation überfordert.

„Ginny und ich wetten seit dem Trimagischen Turnier jedes Halbe Jahr, ob es dir nun endlich selbst klar wird, und ob du dich endlich outest oder nicht, und da ich dachte, dass du damit bis nach der Schule wartest und Ginny sich ziemlich sicher war, dass du es dieses Jahr endlich machst, schulde ich ihr nun 5 Galleonen." erklärte sie.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Ihr habt über mich gewettet und ihr wusstet vor mir über meine Sexualität bescheid?" lachte Harry.

„Zum Glück nimmst du es gelassen, ich hatte befürchtet, dass du davon nicht sehr begeistert sein wirst" lachte sie ebenfalls.

„Du und Ginny haben also kein Problem damit?"

„Nein, wir freuen uns, dass du es erkannt hast und es für dich akzeptiert hast, denn das ist am wichtigsten. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich es gleich liebend gerne Ginny erzählen" sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ginny darfst du es gerne erzählen, aber was glaubst du wie die anderen Gryffindors darauf reagieren werden?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt.

„Also, ich denke, das von uns allen keiner ein Problem damit haben wird. Ich sehe er ein Problem darin, dass es dadurch schnell weitererzählt wird und auf kurz oder lang auch zu den Slytherins und dem Tagespropheten gelangen wird. Und dann weiß es die ganze Zauberwelt." sagte sie etwas ernster.

„Tja, da muss ich dann wohl durch... Ich möchte keine Lüge leben, ich will auch nicht vorgeben jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin. Also du darfst es gerne weitererzählen, denn wenn du es tust, muss ich es nicht machen." sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Als sie bemerkten, dass die anderen wach wurden standen sie auf, Harry umarmte Hermine und sagte: „Danke Hermine, du bist echt die Beste", worauf sie die Umarmung erwiderte und sagte: „Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Sie warteten gemeinsam auf Ron und gingen zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

Hermine tat auch genau das, wozu Harry ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte und erzählte Ginny sogleich von ihrem Gespräch mit Harry am morgen. Da bis zum Frühstück noch eine weile war zog Harry Ron vor der Großen Halle zur Seite in einen leeren Raum. Auch ihm erzählte Harry genau das gleiche, was er heute morgen zu Hermine gesagt hatte.

„Na wenn's weiter nichts ist, ich dachte gestern du erzählt uns irgendwas schlimmes." sagte Ron und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter „Für mich ist es jedenfalls völlig normal und da finde ich ist nichts dran auszusetzen.".

„Wow, also ich hab ja viele Reaktionen von dir erwartet, Ron, aber nicht so eine." sagte Harry verblüfft „ Vielen Dank Kumpel, ich kann glücklich sein, dass du mein bester Freund bist.".

„ Kein Ding, Alter, auch wenn man das anfangs nicht glaubt, aber du kannst mir echt alles sagen" sagte Ron und umarmte Harry kräftiger als er es gewohnt war.

Lachend gingen beide in die Große Halle, wo es extrem unruhig geworden war. An allen Tischen wurde erzählt und getuschelt, sodass Dumbledore eine große Mühe hatte die Schüler zu beruhigen um seine morgendliche Ansprache zu halten.

Die Neuigkeit über Harry hatte sich wohl schneller verbreitet als ein Lauffeuer. Allerdings bekam von sehr vielen Mitschülern, grade von denen aus seine Haus, sehr viel Zuspruch und Glückwünsche für seinen Mut, sich zu outen. Allerdings vielen Vereinzelt auch Beleidigungen, von denen er sich aber nicht stören ließ.

Nach dem Frühstück ging unser Goldenes Trio zurück zu Gryffindor-Turm. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini, von denen sie aufgehalten wurden.

„Schaut mal Jungs, jetzt haben wir noch ne Schwuchtel im Haus!" grinste Goyle.

„Hey Potter, findest du mich denn nicht auch attraktiv?" sagte Crabbe in einer klischeehaften tuntigen Stimme.

„Lass das lieber sein Crabbe, wer weiß ober sich beherrschen kann und nicht nachts zu dir kommt, um dich zu vergewaltigen?" Sagte Zabini gespielt ängstlich.

Harry schaute betrübt zu Boden und dachte, dass das ganze wohl doch keine so gute Idee war, während Ron vor Wut fast so rot wie seine Haare wurde und sich bei Hermine langsam aber sicher ihr allseits bekannter Todesblick einstellte. Doch bevor beide irgendwas machen oder sagen konnte kam Professor Snape von hinten und sagte in einem sehr energischen, aber leisen Ton: „Meine Herren, was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, sich so unsittlich zu verhalten?! Hat man ihnen nicht beigebracht stets Haltung und Anstand zu wahren? In mein Büro und zwar sofort!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen mit offenen Augen und offenen Mündern da, während die drei Slytherins widerwillig mitgingen und versuchten, sich aus der Situation herauszureden.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist denn mit Snape passiert?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Nur mal kurz fürs Protokoll, hat der grade tatsächlich die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses ermahnt und will der die tasächlich eventuell bestrafen? Haben wir vielleicht doch noch Chancen auf Fairness in seinen Fächern?" lachte Hermine

„Naja anscheinend, sowas hat er noch nie gemacht, ich glaub zwar nicht, dass er sie bestrafen wird, aber immerhin ist es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung." sagte Harry, der auch schon wieder lachte und den der Vorfall von grade nicht weiter kümmerte.

„Da ist er also, die Schande für unser Haus und für die Zauberwelt" sagte Seamus Finnegan als unser Trio den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Wie bitte? Ich hör wohl nicht richtig?!" sagte Hermine leicht aggressiv.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, eine Schande für unser Haus, der Goldjunge steht also auf Kerle,

die Zauberwelt soll von einer Schwuchtel gerettet werden. Nein Danke, da werd ich lieber nicht gerettet!" sagte Seamus in einem sehr lauten Tonfall.

„Du hast doch nicht mehr alle Streusel auf'm Kuchen! Nur weil Harry schwul ist, heißt das doch nicht, dass ihn das zu einem schlechten Menschen oder zu einem schlechten Zauberer macht!" rief Ginny dazwischen. „Eben, wenn du mich fragst, ist das was ganz normales, das sollte es zumindest in der heutigen Zeit sein. Und ich glaube, ich spreche für die meisten hier, wenn ich sage, dass es nichts besonderes ist und dass es daran nichts auszusetzen gibt." mischte sich nun auch Neville ein, während Ginny weiterhin zeterte und fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz. Nach und nach schlossen sich alle Gryffindors Nevilles Aussage an und stellten sich auf Harrys Seite.

„Wie könnt ihr sowas ekelhaftes und unnatürliches unterstützen?" rief Seamus wütend.

Daraufhin ergriff Harry das Wort und sagte immer energischer: „Seamus, keiner verlangt von dir, das du mich magst, noch dass es dir gefällt, dass ich schwul bin. Aber deswegen musst du nicht so ausrasten, du hast deine Meinung wir haben unsere, wenn dir das nicht gefällt ist mir das egal, nur ich muss mich nicht von dir beleidigen lassen. Also behalt deine blöden Sprüche für dich, ja?"

Bis auf Seamus stimmten alle Anwesenden Harry zu.

„Ihr seid doch alle krank!" rief er noch wütend, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

„Ich sehe Harry, du kannst dich verteidigen, also können wir dich alleine auf die Schülerschaft loslassen. Ach und Hermine, ich bekomme immer noch 5 Galleonen von dir." sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

Dann meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort: „Also was ich euch allen noch sagen wollte: Vielen Dank, dass ich alle mich so unterstützt, ich bin wirklich froh, mit euch in einem Haus zu sein. Und vielen dank dafür dass ihr mich immer verteidigt, ihr seid echt die Besten."

„Harry, du bedankst dich viel zu oft, ich zumindest finde, dass das unter Freunden selbstverständlich sein sollte und ich glaube, ich spreche wieder für alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir das gerne machen, denn du würdest das gleich ja auch tun." sagte Neville.

Im Verlauf des restlichen Tages wurde Harry von seinen Mitschülern ausgefragt, wann und wie er es denn gemerkt hatte, dass er mit Mädchen nichts anfangen konnte, das übliche halt. Es kamen sogar einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs dazu, die ebenfalls ein reges Interesse an der ganzen Sache hatten.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden.

Harry spielte Zauberschach gegen Ron (Es stand mittlerweile 3:1 für Ron) und Hermine saß in ihrem Sessel, las ihr Buch weiter und beobachtete Harry und Ron immer mal wieder, als wieder wie aus dem nichts Professor McGonagall vor ihnen stand und sagte: „Mister Potter, es tut mir leid ihnen das zu sagen, aber Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie erneut in seinem Büro. Diesmal sagte er, dass es noch dringender als gestern sei. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden.".

Harry schaut etwas verdutzt drein (er brauchte immer ein paar Sekunden um zu reagieren) stand dann aber schließlich auf, verabschiedete sich und versicherte Ron, das sie später weiterspielen würden.

In Dumbledores Büro angekommen wurde er erstmal von diesem begrüßt: „Harry, mein Junge, wie geht es dir? Ich hab von deiner Kundgebung und den Zwischenfällen gehört und möchte dir raten: lass dich nicht unterkriegen, das eigene Geschlecht dem anderen vorzuziehen ist nichts wofür man sich schämen muss."

„Vielen dank, Sir" sagte Harry freundlich. Dies von seinem Schulleiter zu hören, der quasi ein Vorbild für ihn war gab ihm Selbstsichterheit.

„Das ist aber nicht der Grund, warum ich dich herbringen hab lassen." fuhr er fort „diesen Brief hier habe ich vor 16 Jahren erhalten, und zwar von deiner Mutter." sagte Dumbledore sanft und zog einen Brief aus seiner Schreibtischschublade „Bevor du ihn liest, lass mich dich warnen. Dieser Brief wird dein Leben verändern. Er wird einiges, was du bisher zu wissen glaubtest für falsch erklären. Deswegen setz dich lieber hin, Harry." sagte Dumbledore und übergab Harry den Brief.

Er hatte eine sehr hübsche Handschrift. Harry musste schlucken, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er hier zum ersten mal etwas handschriftliches seiner Mutter in den Händen hielt.

Er begann zu lesen:

 _Lieber Harry,_

….

 _ **A/N: Hähähäh fieser cliffhanger, was? Naja ihr bekommt ja bald ein neues Kapitel, worin wir ENDLICH erfahren, was in diesem Brief steht ^^ obwohl, ich weiß es ja schon ;P wie auch immer ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, wenn ja, freue ich mich über ein Review, eine Favorit, oder sogar eine Empfehlung :* falls nicht, sagt mir bitte, was euch gestört hat :)**_

 _ **Ach ja, sorry, dass das Kapitel hier evtl. Fehler enthält, hab das heute an einem Stück runtergerasselt, hatte nen"kreativen Flow" *hippie mode: off* Ich suche übrigens immer noch nem Beta-Leser, also wenn einer von euch Lust hat vor allen anderen zu erfahren wie es weitergeht und Lust hat meine fehler auszubessern, kann sich gerne per PN melden :))**_

 _ **Wie auch immer**_

 _ **Tschöööö mit ö**_

 _ **-J**_

 _ **soo und der Titel fürs nächste Kapitel lautet:**_

„ _ **Er ist mein WAS?"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Er ist mein WAS?**

 _Tagesempfehlung des Hauses:_

 _Queen: Mother love_

 _Wählen sie hier-_

 _watch?v=-MoGU3VNkJI_

 _'Lieber Harry,_

 _wenn du das hier lesen musst, bin ich tot. Es tut mir leid dir das schrieben zu müssen, auch für mich ist es nicht leicht, das zu schreiben. Vor kurzem konnte mir jemand aus sicherer Quelle sagen, dass wir verraten wurden und zwar von einem unserer vermeintlich besten Feunde._

 _Peter Pettigrew hat uns an Voldemort verraten. Es ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er James und mich findet. Aber wir werden ihm uns nicht anschließen. Dass das wahrscheinlich unser Ende bedeutet ist uns bewusst. Aber solange ich dich damit retten kann ist es mir das wert. Das einzige woran ich dabei verzweifle, ist, dass ich nicht sehen kann, wie du aufwächst, wie du ein ansehnlicher junger Mann wirst._

 _Ich hoffe, du bist gut in der Schule, hast viele Freunde und gute Noten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Wahrheit persönlich sagen, aber das wird leider nicht möglich sein. Und zwar geht es um deinen Vater._

 _Man wird dir wahrscheinlich erzählt haben, dass James Potter dein Vater ist. Das stimmt aber nicht._

 _Er ist nicht dein leiblicher Vater. Ich trennte mich von ihm, als er vorgab ein Todesser zu werden um für den Orden des Phönix zu spionieren. Es viel mir unglaublich schwer, aber für das Wohl der Zauberwelt war ich bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen. Wir gaben vor uns getrennt zu haben und ich gab vor mit James Potter zusammengekommen zu sein. James und ich waren beste Freunde. Auch wenn er nicht dein leiblicher Vater ist, hat er dich trotzdem genauso geliebt wie ich. Und dein leiblicher Vater tut dies auch, auch wenn du das die letzten Jahre nicht bemerkt hast. Wenn sich nichts verändert hat ist er immer noch Professor in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe es, denn so kann er immer auf dich aufpassen. Hoffentlich bist du nicht zu sehr schockiert. Er wird dir ein guter Vater sein, das verspreche ich dir, auch wenn du es im Moment nicht glaubst, und es dir vielleicht auch schwer fallen wird es zu glauben._

 _Wenn du diesen Brief liest, wird auch er einen erhalten haben. Er hatte mir bereits zugesagt, so gut wie möglich auf dich acht zu geben und sich deiner anzunehmen._

 _Dein leiblicher Vater ist Severus Snape._

 _Mein lieber Harry, ich wünsche dir von Herzen alles Gute und hoffe, dass du zu Severus ein gutes Verhältnis aufbauen kannst und ihn als deinen Vater akzeptierst._

 _In allerherzlichster Liebe,_

 _Deine Mum'_

Harry liefen Tränen die Wange herunter, während er das lies. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. James Potter, zu dem er immer aufgesehen hatte, mit dem er immer verglichen wurde, war nicht sein echter Vater, sondern Severus Snape, den Lehrer, den er am wenigsten mochte, ja fast schon hasste, obwohl dieser Harry schon mehrmals aus einer unguten Situation geholt hatte, zuletzt heute morgen, aber dafür in mindestens genauso viele unangenehmen Situationen gebracht hatte.  
Harry wusste nicht recht, ober sich freuen sollte, da er damit ja einen Vater hatte, oder ob er wütend sein sollte, dass es Snape war, beziehungsweise, dass Snape, obwohl er wusste, dass er Harrys Vater war, sich in den letzten Jahren so ungerecht und böse verhalten hatte.  
In ihm machte sich eine Mischung aus Freude, Wut, Hass und Angst breit.  
Angst vor der Konfrontation mit Snape.  
'Ob er sich ab jetzt anders verhalten wird?' fragte sich Harry und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob er in Snape nun einen Vater finden wird, ob er sich väterlich verhalten wird und vor allem in wie weit er ihm vertrauen konnte.  
All diese Fragen, der Brief, einfach die gesamte Situation bereiteten Harry Schwindel. Er merkte nur noch wie ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde und er auf seinem Stuhl zusammensackte.


	5. Chapter 5

Er, mein Vater

heute mal etwas aus meiner privaten Lieblingsabteilung :

Michael Ortega: Inception (ist das Lied, was später erwähnt wird)

Ludwig van Beethoven: Opus 27 „Mondschein", erster Satz (für das Gespräch)

hier der Link: playlist?list=PLh1UmX2C9vOFhaYJn2uiEAKfDwzMnzcOt

Mitten in der Nacht war er zurückgekehrt. Dann war er sich sicher, dass alle schlafen würden.  
Niemand würde ihn dann belästigen, verhöhnen, verprügeln oder beleidigen.  
Ein uns wohlbekannter junger Mann mit markanter Haarfarbe verließ nun gegen 00:30 Uhr den hohlen Stamm der Trauerweide am Rande des Waldes und schlich zum Slytherin-Kerker.  
Angst, dabei erwischt zu werden hatte er keine. Dafür war er schon viel zu oft nachts zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen. Wenn er wollte konnte er sich wie ein Schatten bewegen, sodass die Lehrer, die nachts durch die Gänge gingen ihn nicht entdeckten.  
Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hielt er inne.  
Ein wenig Glut war noch im Kamin und erhellte den großen Raum spärlich. Obwohl es Sommer war, war es im Kerker sehr kalt.  
Draco betrachtete den Raum, welcher in Grün und Silber gehalten war und von der Glut in ein sehr düsteres und orangenes Licht getaucht wurde.  
'Immerhin passt er so zu meiner Vorstellung' dachte er.  
Dieser Raum, der für ihn die ersten Jahre wie ein zweites Zuhause war, ein Ort, an dem er sich lieber aufhielt, als in seinem echten Zuhause, war in letzter Zeit für ihn zum Gefängnis geworden.  
Und grade in den letzten Tagen war er für ihn die Hölle auf Erden.  
Ein Ort, an dem er nicht sein wollte, aber sein musste.  
Jedenfalls dachte er das.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ging leise in sein Zimmer. Da er dank Snape Vertrauensschüler war, hatte er ein Einzelzimmer, und zwar kein kleines.  
Es bestand aus einem Schlafteil und einem Wohn- und Arbeitsteil, welche durch eine kurze Wand, welche nicht bis zum Ende des Raumes durchging, getrennt waren. Im Schlafteil befand sich ein Großes Doppelbett mit grünem Himmel und Samtvorhängen. Direkt gegenüber befand sich die Tür, die zum hell gehaltenem Bad führte.  
Im ganzen Zimmer befanden sich nur die erlesensten Möbel, doch bis auf sein Bett, seinen Schreibtisch und einige weitere Möbel interessierte ihn das wenig.  
Nachdem er sein Zimmer betreten hatte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich mit einem Zauber ab. Gleichzeitig legte er einen Ruhezauber auf die Tür. Anschließend ging er zu seinem Lieblingsmöbelstück im ganzen Raum:  
einem schwarzen Steinway & Sons Konzertflügel.  
Er war ein Geschenk seiner Mutter gewesen, sein Vater wusste davon nichts, denn er hielt das Klavierspiel für ein „klägliches Muggelinstrument mit grässlichem Klang" Draco ahmte dabei seinen Vater nach, als er mit 8 Jahren genau diesen Wunsch zu hören bekam.  
Der Flügel war eine Sonderanfertigung, Der Korpus war in Schwarz mit Hochglanz lackiert. Draco konnte sich sogar darin Spiegeln. Er war komplett handgefertigt und bis auf die kleinste Abweichung genau gestimmt. Der Rahmen im Inneren hatte einen goldenen Schimmer und strahlte zusammen mit der natürlichen Holz-Optik im Innenraum und den kupferfarbenen Saiten einen+ angenehme Wärme aus. Über dem Steinway & Sons Logo schimmerte ein DM als Monogramm in goldener Farbe.  
Draco hatte sich das Klavierspielen heimlich selbst beigebracht und er war ein wirklich begnadeter Pianist, zudem er auch selbst komponierte. Keine andere Tätigkeit machte ihm soviel Spaß wie das Klavierspiel, an nichts anderes ging er mit soviel Leidenschaft heran wie an das.  
Draco lächelte als er seinen Flügel sah.  
Er setzte sich, klappte den Deckel hoch und spielte eine seiner eigenen Kompositionen (A/N: dabei handelt es sich um die erste Musikempfehlung von heute).  
„Inception" hatte er es genannt.  
'Anfang'  
zum einen, weil es das erste Stück war, welches er selbst komponiert hatte.  
Zum anderen, weil er es den Anfang seiner Leidensphase war.  
Der Tag, an dem sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Todesser werden musste.  
Der Tag, an dem er ihn das erste Mal misshandelte, als er widersprach.  
Der Tag, an dem sein Vater seine Mutter gefoltert hatte, weil sie ihn verteidigte.  
Der Tag , an dem er alles mit ansehen musste.

Dementsprechend melancholisch war das Lied geworden. Er packte all seine Gefühle und Gedanken in dieses Stück und seltsamerweise half es ihm.  
Und auch wenn er jedes mal an diesen Tag erinnert wurde, wenn er dieses Stück spielte, spielte er es gerne. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er es nicht wenigstens anstimmte.  
Als er die Noten aufgeschrieben hatte, er tat dies immer per Hand und ohne Zauberei, hatte er das Lied seiner Mutter gewidmet.  
Sie war die einzige, bei der er sich sicher fühlte, bei der er sein konnte, wie er war, mit der er über alles reden konnte.  
Zudem teilte sie Dracos Abneigung gegen Voldemort, die Todesser und seinen Vater.  
Aber beide wussten sehr wohl, würden sie sich gegen ihn stellen, würde das ihr Ende bedeuten.  
Zu sehr hatte er sie eingeschüchtert, er hatte beide fest in der Hand.

Draco wurde schwindelig als er darüber nachdachte. Er beschloss, sich mehr auf seine Musik zu konzentrieren und ließ sich von ihr in seine Traumwelt tragen.  
Eine, in der es keinen Voldemort und keinen Krieg gab.  
Eine, in der ein glückliches Leben führte.  
Eine, in der er nicht in dieses Drecksloch von Slytherin-Kerker gekommen wäre.  
Eine, in der mit seinem Schwarm zusammen war,  
'nur Er und Ich' dachte Draco, als ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel lief und auf die Tasten fiel, als er grade die Mondscheinsonate von Beethoven anstimmte. 

Harry blinzelte langsam und sah Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey um sich stehen.  
„Wo... Wo bin ich? w... Was ist passiert?" stammelte Harry.  
„Du bist im Krankenflügel Harry, du bist ohnmächtig geworden, als du den Brief deiner Mutter zu Ende gelesen hast." sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
„Dann war das also kein Traum, dass Snape mein Vater ist?" fragte Harry.  
„Nein, ich fürchte, das war keiner" sagte McGonagall.  
Harry stöhnte nur und ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen fallen.  
„Harry, mein Junge, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du mit der Situation grade sehr überfordert bist, aber glaub mir, es ist das Beste, wenn du dich dich mit Severus unterhältst. Er weiß Bescheid, wenn du dich bereit fühlst, findest du ihn in seinem Büro." sagte Dumbledore.  
Harry überlegte ein wenig und kam zu dem Schluss: „Ich werds mal hinter mich bringen. Madame Pomfrey, darf ich?" sie nickte von ihrem Schreibtisch aus, an den sie sich inzwischen gesetzt hatte. Sie schien wohl beschäftigt zu sein. 

'Da bin ich also'  
dachte sich Harry  
'vor der Tür des Büros meines Hasslehrers, der mein Vater sein soll. Gleich bin ich in einem raum mit ihm, -meinem Vater...'  
Er hob die Hand zur Tür, zögerte noch kurz, überwand sich dann doch zu klopfen.  
„Herein!" tönte es von innen.  
Harrys Herz raste. Erst als er seine Hand zur Türklinke bewegte, merkte er das er am ganzen Leib vor Aufregung zitterte. Schließlich und endlich öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.  
Snape schaute von seinen Schreibtisch auf und sah in Harrys Augen.  
„Da bist du ja Harry, schön, dass du gekommen bist. Um ehrlich zu sein, das hätte ich nicht gedacht." sagte er fast schon freundlich.  
Harry war verwundert. Es war seltsam, von Snape gedutzt und mit Vornamen angesprochen zu werden. Zudem glaubte Harry ein kurzes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.  
„Ich kann mir denken, dass du im Moment etwas sprachlos bist, deswegen kann ich gerne erstmal etwas erzählen, wenn du möchtest."  
Harry war baff. Sein Lehrer/Vater wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Er nickte stumm.  
„Nun gut. Als deine Mutter und ich uns damals für den Orden trennen mussten, habe ich ihr geschworen, dass ich immer auf dich Acht geben werde, wenn es mir nur irgend möglich ist.  
Auch wenn du es nicht wusstest, so war ich immer in deiner Nähe, auch vor deiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich konnte dich leider nicht aufnehmen oder überhaupt Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen, denn dann wäre meine Tarnung als vermeintlicher Todesser aufgeflogen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für mich war, dich aufwachsen zu sehen und nicht an deiner Kindheit teilhaben zu können. Viel zu gerne hätte ich dir schon früh einfache Zauber beigebracht, dir die Zauberwelt gezeigt.  
Ich trauere um die Zeit, die ich nicht mit dir verbringen konnte, und umso mehr möchte ich das jetzt nachholen. Ich möchte dir fortan ein guter Vater sein. Ich weiß, dass ich in der Schule alles andere als väterlich zu dir war, aber auch das war nötig, um meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du mir wahrscheinlich nicht sofort verzeihen wirst, wenn überhaupt. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass du mich vielleicht niemals als Vater akzeptieren wirst, möchte ich dennoch nichts unversucht lassen, von jetzt an für dich da zu sein und dir ein guter Vater zu sein.  
Es mag vielleicht komisch für dich klingen, Harry, aber du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Du bist mein Sohn und das Letzte, was mir von Lily geblieben ist. Um nichts in der Welt will ich dich verlieren.  
Ich liebe dich Harry, als mein Sohn bedeutest du mir alles..."  
Snape war inzwischen aufgestanden und sich neben Harry auf ein Sofa in seinem Büro gesetzt. Er klang fast schon ein wenig verzweifelt. Und zum ersten Mal konnte Harry Emotionen in Snapes Gesicht sehen.  
„Also ich werde ehrlich mit Ihne- ich meine dir sein. Sechzehn Jahre meines Lebens habe ich gedacht, dass James Potter mein Vater ist, und jetzt wird innerhalb eines Tages dieses komplette Bild zerstört. Aber ehrlich gesagt kümmert mich das nicht viel. Im Moment freue ich mich, dass ich doch noch einen lebenden Verwandten habe und das du privat auch anders als im Unterricht sein kannst.  
Das was du in den Jahren teilweise mir, meinen Freunden und meinem Haus angetan hast, war nicht gerade schön"  
Trauer zeigte sich in Snapes Gesicht  
„Aber es war durchaus nachvollziehbar. Ich habe gelernt nicht nur auf mich und meinen engsten Freundeskreis bezogen zu denken, sondern größer und allgemeiner zu denken. Und im nachhinein war es vielleicht auch nicht so schlecht, wie du uns behandelt hast, so war die Freude am ende größer, wenn wir doch noch besser als Slytherin waren." lachte Harry mit einem Zwinkern und konnte von seinem Vater doch tatsächlich ein leises Lachen hören.  
„Wie dem auch sei," fuhr Harry fort „Ich akzeptiere dich als Vater, ich verzeihe dir auch natürlich, aber ich glaube, es wird seine Zeit brauchen, bis ich mich dir ganz öffnen und dich wie einen Vater behandeln kann."  
Harry konnte eine eine große Erleichterung auf Snapes Gesicht erkennen.  
„Das reicht mir voll und ganz. Auch ich werde etwas Zeit benötigen, aber trotzdem sollst du wissen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde." sagte er.  
Und zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde er von Harry in eine leichte Umarmung gezogen, die er schüchtern, aber dennoch herzlich erwiderte, während Harry noch sagte: „Ich denke mal, dass du den Trubel um mich gestern mitbekommen hast, ich werde da in den nächsten tagen mit dir drüber reden, aber es ist schon sehr spät, ich würde dann doch gerne erstmal alles verdauen." „das kann ich vollkommen verstehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen im Unterricht, Gute Nacht Harry." sagte sein Vater.  
Harry stand schon an der Tür und wollte grade gehen, als Snape noch sagte: „Ach Harry, Dumbledore hält es fürs Beste, wenn erstmal niemand von der ganzen Sache erfährt."  
„Alles klar, bis morgen, Gute Nacht, …. Dad" sagte Harry und verschwand in zur Tür hinaus.  
Was er nicht mehr mitbekam war, dass Snape tatsächlich einen kleine Träne der Freude über diese drei Buchstaben Snapes Auge verließ.  
Auch Harry war unerwartet glücklich als er den Raum verließ, wenn man bedachte, wie nervös er eben noch war.  
Aber es fühlte sich gut an, jemanden seinen Vater nennen zu können. Dass das Snape war störte ihn kein bisschen. In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen huschte Harry ins Bett und dachte über diesen verrückten Tag nach, bis er einschlief. 

Einige Stockwerke tiefer war auch ein blonder 16-jähriger Slytherin ins Bett gegangen. Er hatte noch einige Stücke gespielt, einige, die ihn normalerweise glücklich stimmten.  
An diesem Abend jedoch hatten sie wie an den Abenden zuvor keine Wirkung.  
Er malte sich aus, wie alles hätte sein können, hätte er doch damals die Chance ergriffen und all seiner Misere ein Ende gesetzt.


	6. Chapter 6

Gespräche

 _Songs für heute:_

 _Claude Debussy: Clair de Lune*_

 _Taylor Davis: Sadness and Sorrow_

 _Playlist:_ _playlist?list=PLh1UmX2C9vOFh-n5oTJsmHrrdblF6hkJj_

'Was bei Merlins Bart ist gestern eigentlich passiert? Snape ist mein Vater...'  
dachte Harry und saß dabei in seinem Bett. Er war wieder etwas früher wach geworden.  
'Oh Gott... wie konnte ich das so leicht hinnehmen? Wie konnte ich ihn gestern Abend 'DAD' nennen? Ich mein, ich dachte 6 Jahre lang er hasst mich und ich hab ihn 6 Jahre lang gehasst. Wie konnte ich ihm sagen, dass alles vergeben und vergessen ist? Ich mein, ich freu mich schon irgendwie, dass ich doch noch einen lebenden Verwandten habe... aber muss es ausgerechnet ER sein? Aber ich kann ihm doch jetzt nicht einfach wieder sagen, dass ich doch noch etwas Abstand will... er hatte sich gestern wirklich gefreut, dass ich es so gelassen hingenommen hab und ihn akzeptiert hab.. ich glaub ich würde ihn sehr verletzen, wenn ich jetzt wieder auf Abstand gehe... Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht auf einmal ihm wieder entsagen... Man was soll ich denn tun? Ich muss mit irgendwem darüber reden, aber ich darf es niemandem erzählen'.  
Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend und der Umstand, dass als erste Stunde heute VgddK anstand, machte es nun nicht grade besser.

Dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte war zum Glück niemandem aufgefallen, außer seiner besten Freundin, der aber auch gar nichts entging und ihm beim Frühstück nun darauf ansprach: „Was ist los Harry? Und jetzt sag nicht 'Nichts' denn ich kenne dich jetzt schon etwas länger und weiß, dass was nicht stimmt" sagte sie und Harry entschied, dass er ehrlich sein sollte, denn er wollte seinen Kopf nicht noch mehr anstrengen, um sich eine Ausrede zu überlegen. „Es ist wegen dem Gespräch neulich mit Dumbledore, es bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen, aber ich darf euch nichts erzählen." Sagte Harry. Im Prinzip handelte es sich bei der Aussage ja auch um die Wahrheit, halt eben nur nicht ganze. „Das tut mir wirklich leid für dich. Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können, lass es uns einfach wissen." sagte Hermine.  
„Danke Minchen." sagte Harry, grinste und und stand auf und etwas für sich zu sein  
„Moment noch Harry!" rief Hermine „Also erstens, nenn mich nie wieder Minchen" dabei betonte sie jedes Wort und verzog das Gesicht als sie ihren Spitznamen aussprach „Und zweitens, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast übermorgen mit Ron und mir nach Hogsmeade zu kommen? Wir treffen uns nach dem Unterricht im Gemeinschaftsraum und gehen dann los." sagte sie.  
„Klar komm ich mit..." er zögerte kurz und ergänzte mit einem hämischen Grinsen „...Minchen". Er ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Großen Halle um einer zeternden Hermine zu entkommen.

Harry wollte noch nie weniger gern in VgddK sitzen, als heute. Und das, obwohl es normalerweise sein Lieblingsfach war. Aber er wollte IHM aus dem Weg gehen. Allerdings verhielt sich sein Lehrer und Vater nicht anders als sonst. Auch zu ihm selbst nicht. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte und so beschloss er, erstmal möglichst wenig Kontakt zu ihm zu haben. Im Nachhinein war das eine nicht ganz so gute Idee, da er dadurch auch dem Unterricht weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als sonst, was ihm aber nicht bewusst wurde.  
Um nicht auf Snape achten zu müssen ließ Harry seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er betrachte diverse Ausstellungsstücke im Klassenzimmer, wovon er von manchen Gegenständen auf nach 6 Jahren nicht wusste, worum es sich dabei handelte.  
Auch an einigen Schülern blieb sein Blick hängen.  
Zuerst bei Seamus Finnigan, der bei ihm ganz schön viel an Sympathie verloren hatte. 'Was hat er denn nur gegen Schwule? Ich bin doch immer noch derselbe, er weiß lediglich eine Tatsache mehr über mich, dass macht doch keinen anderen Menschen aus mir' Seamus sah das offenbar anders. Er hatte Harrys Blick bemerkt und sah ihn hasserfüllt an.  
Schnell schaute Harry weg. Etwas traurig war er deswegen schon, immerhin hatte er sich vorher eigentlich relativ gut mit Seamus verstanden. Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht mal das Gespräch mit ihm suchen sollte, hielt das aber zunächst für keinen gute Idee und vertagte die Entscheidung.  
Er saß im hinteren Drittel des Raumes, sodass weder Snape, noch ein Großteil der anderen seine geistige Abwesenheit bemerkten.  
Sein Blick wanderte also weiter über die Hinterköpfe seiner Mitschüler und blieb am nächsten hängen.  
An jemandem, über den Harry schon länger nicht nachgedacht hatte.  
'Wow, Malfoy sieht ganz schön scheiße aus.' dachte Harry und lachte innerlich darüber.  
Draco Malfoy sah wirklich schlecht aus. Seine eh schon blasse Haut war fahl und eingefallen, um seine Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab und sein Haar war Matt und stumpf. Auch seine Kleidung sah recht ungepflegt aus. Harry wunderte sich etwas über die äußere Erscheinung des Slytherin, der sonst immer so viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legte. Als Harry darüber nachdachte, warum er so aussah, fiel ihm auf, dass er Malfoy ewig nicht gesehen hatte, mal abgesehen vom Unterricht. Ihm fiel auf, dass er heute morgen nicht beim Frühstück war, und wenn Harry sich recht erinnerte, war er auch die letzten Tage nicht zu den Mahlzeiten gekommen.  
'Irgendwas muss da passiert sein' dachte sich Harry und beschloss herauszufinden was.  
Denn restlichen Unterricht verbrachte Harry damit, zu überlegen, was mit Malfoy geschehen war und er war sich sicher, dass Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hatte, und damit sollte er recht behalten.

Abends war Draco auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Seid dem Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen wollte er allein sein. Er saß an seinem Flügel und spielte Clair de Lune von Debussy. Es war eines seiner Lieblingsstücke. Er mochte die Art, wie es komponiert war, denn es war ruhig und gleichzeitig doch etwas aufbrausend und moderat. Sein Spiel wurde von grünen Flammen in seinem Kamin unterbrochen. Leicht panisch ließ Draco den kompletten Flügel verschwinden, denn unangekündigt würde nur sein Vater zu ihm kommen und wenn dieser sehen würde das sein Sohn auf einem Muggelinstrument spielt, hätte er einen weiteren Wutausbruch seines Vaters erleben können.  
Dracos Verdacht bestätigte sich denn unverzüglich stieg Lucius Malfoy aus dem Kamin. Er hatte sich verändert. Er wirkte noch verbitterter und böser als sonst.  
„Hallo Vater, w-wie biist du aus Askaban herausgekommen?" sagte Draco, die Nervosität in seiner Stimme war deutlich hörbar.  
„Spar dir deine Fragen!Der dunkle Lord hat eine Aufgabe für dich!" sagte sein Vater ohne eine Begrüßung „Du sollst dich ihm Beweisen und deine Loyalität zeigen."  
Draco schluckte „H-Hat denn der Anschlag auf die Schlammblüter vor ein paar Wochen nicht gereicht?"  
„Was soll das heißen?! Du solltest es als Ehre betrachten, dass der dunkle Lord die einen neuen Auftrag von solch immenser Wichtigkeit gibt!" Lucius Malfoy wurde immer aggressiver während er sprach.  
Draco zitterte ein wenig, aus Angst, aber auch vor Wut auf seinen Vater, Voldemort und seine Gefolgschaft „Was muss ich tun?" fragte Draco und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu schlimmes sein würde.  
„Der dunkle Lord hat dich dazu auserkoren Albus Dumbledore zu töten, und zwar so bald wie möglich!" Lucius Malfoy klang stolz als er es seinem Sohn verkündete. Dieser allerdings, war mehr geschockt als alles andere. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und seine Hände zitterten.  
„Aber wie soll ich das machen? Das kann ich nicht." sagte Draco leise und bereute es sofort das gesagt zu haben, denn so hatte er bei seinem Vater die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet.  
„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DIESEN AUFTRAG NICHT ANNEHMEN ZU WOLLEN !?" Schrie ihn sein Vater an. Draco zuckte zusammen als er das hörte.  
„Du solltest es als einen Ehre betrachten, diese Aufgabe ausführen zu dürfen! Du solltest stolz sein und nicht die Entscheidungen des dunklen Lords infrage zu Stellen! Du solltest dankbar sein!" Mit diesen Worten packte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand und schrie ihn weiter an „Aber du bist genau wie deine Mutter! Dieses unnütze Miststück weigert sich ebenfalls wehement an den großartigen Aktionen des dunklen Lords teilzunehmen! Falls dir was an deiner Mutter liegen sollte, solltest du sie mal davon überzeugen sich mir nicht zu widersetzen, sonst könnte sie sehr arge Probleme bekommen!" sagte er immer noch in einem aggressiven Tonfall, aber mit einem perfiden hämischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wohlwissend, wieviel Draco seine Mutter bedeutete. Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte sprach er weiter. „Und du solltest besser tun was dir gesagt wird, der Lord mag es nicht, wenn man ihm widerspricht oder ihn zulange warten lässt! Aber er ist ja kein Untier und deshalb sollst du Severus einweihen und seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Außerdem sollst du das Gegenstück zum Verschwindekabinett von Borgin & Burkes, welches sich hier in Hogwarts befindet wieder einsatzfähig machen, um so einen Weg für uns hier her zu öffnen! Hast du verstanden?!" sagte Lucius. Draco nickte nur etwas, den sein Vater hielt ihn immer noch an der Wand. „Gut und wehe dir, du versagst wieder, elender Bastard!" mit diesen Worten wurde Draco von seinem Vater auf den harten Steinboden geworfen und sah noch wie sein Vater wieder in den grünen Flammen im Kamin verschwand.  
Draco raffte sich auf. Er hatte sich stark bemüht, vor seinem Vater die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Jetzt ließ er ihnen freien Lauf. Er ging zu seinem Bett und kauerte sich dort zusammen.  
Er war allein.  
Komplett allein.  
Das rief er sich immer wieder in den Kopf. Denn so war es auch. Er hatte niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Seine Mutter konnte er nicht erreichen, zudem schwebte sie jetzt auch noch in Lebensgefahr. Seinem Paten würde er zwar von dem Auftrag erzählen, aber ihm konnte er sich auch nicht öffnen, da er ja auch ein Todesser war. Zu Dumbledore könnte er auf keinen Fall gehen. Er würde ihn sofort der Schule verweisen und dem Schulgelände verbannen.  
'Warum hat der Anschlag den nicht gereicht?' fragte sich Draco verzweifelt.  
Er war kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres von seinem Vater gezwungen worden ein Todesser zu werden. Draco war klar geworden, dass seine eigene Meinung keine Rolle spielte. Seine Mutter hatte zwar alles daran gesetzt, damit er das nicht musste, doch sein Vater offenbarte ihr, dass dies schon vor Dracos Geburt geplant geworden sei. Sein Vater erzählte fanatisch, dass Draco ihm eines Tages nachfolgen und dem dunklen Lord dienen solle. Um Todesser zu werden wurde Draco gezwungen, an einem Anschlag teilzunehmen

 _*Flashback*_  
 _Es war ein schreckliches Bild. Überall waren Tote und verletzte._  
 _Männer,_  
 _Frauen,_  
 _Kinder,_  
 _Familien._  
 _Die Todesser hatten das kleine Örtchen, in dem hauptsächlich Muggelstämmige Zauberer lebten, mitten in der Nacht überfallen. Draco war unter ihnen doch er wollte nichts weniger als das. Während des ganzen Anschlags hatte Draco niemanden verletzt oder gar getötet._  
 _Konnte es nicht._  
 _Aber mit anzusehen, wie sein Vater, sein Tante und andere, die er schon sein ganzes Leben kannte diese armen Menschen abschlachteten, war Folter genug für ihn._  
 _Er erkannte, dass Muggelstämmige für die Todesser nichts wert waren, denn sie versuchten das Leiden der Menschen so lange wie möglich herauszuzögern._  
 _So nutzten sie einen Fluch, der das Opfer bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen ließ, töteten Menschen vor den Augen ihrer Verwandten oder Partner und sogar Kinder vor den Augen ihrer Eltern._  
 _Draco war schlecht bei dem Anblick geworden. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen._  
 _Er flüchtete etwas weiter Weg, kauerte sich in eine Ecke zusammen und wartete nur darauf das alles vorbei war._

 _Als sie vom Massaker zurückkehrten suchte Draco die nähe seiner Mutter. Als sie alleine waren erzählte Draco was er mit ansehen musste. Sie war die einzige, bei der er Halt fand, die ihn trösten konnte._  
 _Die einzige, die genauso wenig ein Teil dieser Sachen sein wollte wie er._  
 _Die einzige, die ihn verstand._  
 _Draco versuchte, dieses grauenvolle Ereignis zu vergessen, doch er wusste, dass er das für den Rest seines Lebens nicht vergessen würde._

 _*Flashback ende*_

Draco wollte sich ablenken. Er wollte sich nicht wieder an dieses schreckliche Ereignis erinnern. Stattdessen machte er sich Gedanken darüber, wie er wohl den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt umbringen kann. Abgesehen davon, dass er immer zu Dumbledore aufgesehen hatte, und ihn deswegen auch niemals umbringen wollte, wusste er auch gar nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er saß verzweifelt auf seinem Bett, hatte die Beine angezogen und die Stirn auf seine Knie gelegt. Er überlegte, ob er zu Snape gehen sollte. Er wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich das Ende Dumbledores sein würde, aber er könnte sich selbst und seine Mutter dadurch retten. Er beschloss zu seinem Paten zu gehen und ihm erstmal vorsichtig die Lage zu schildern.

„Das ist also deine Aufgabe" sagte Snape in seiner üblichen emotionslosen Art.  
„Genau" sagte Draco nur. Er wollte nicht zu viel sagen, denn er wusste nicht ob und wie sehr er seinem Paten vertrauen konnte. „Nun ich würde einen verfluchten oder vergifteten Gegenstand nachweisen, ich habe viele Tränke, die sich später nicht nachweisen lassen und einen verfluchten Gegenstand kann man beim richtigen Fluch ebenfalls nicht zurückverfolgen." Draco war erstaunt wie emotionslos Snape darüber reden konnte. Als hätte er schon ewig Bescheid gewusst und sich bereits Gedanken über die besten Möglichkeiten gemacht.  
„Ich werde noch etwas darüber nachdenken, Draco, und du solltest inzwischen schlafen gehen sonst merkt man dir noch etwas an."  
Draco kam nicht ganz mit, ihn wunderte das Verhalten seines Paten doch ein wenig. Aber dennoch tat er wie ihm geheißen und begab sich zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Glücklicherweise war niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco glaubte kaum das seine Mitschüler irgendwann damit aufhören würden ihn zu verhöhnen. Er dachte über Snapes Vorschläge von gerade nach und mit den Worten seines Vaters im Kopf dachte sich Draco einen Plan aus, auf den er keineswegs stolz war. Wenn alles klappte könnte er ihn übermorgen in die Tat umsetzten, auch wenn er das eigentlich gar nicht wollte 'Je schneller desto besser' dachte er sich, bevor er den endgültigen Entschluss fasste seinem Vater zu gehorchen.

* * *

Dumbledore erschrak ein wenig als sie so plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung die Tür seines Büros öffnete und Snape mit ernster Mine eintrat.  
„Was ist passiert, Severus?" fragte er erstaunt.  
„Deine Befürchtungen haben sich bewahrheitet, Albus. Draco soll dich umbringen." sagte Snape so ernst, wie selten zuvor.  
Snape erzählte Dumbledore dann alles, was Draco ihm gerade erzählt hatte.  
„Dann werden wir wohl acht auf ihn geben müssen." sagte Dumbledore „Wie ehrgeizig wird er deiner Meinung nach die Sache angehen?".  
„Ich kenne Draco jetzt bereits sein ganzes Leben und ich denke, dass meinen Einschätzung zutreffen wird. Ich weiß, dass Draco von seinem Vater gezwungen wird ein Todesser zu sein und ich denke, dass er nur aus Angst um seine Mutter und sich selbst so handelt. Von Narzissa weiß ich, dass sie keineswegs die Ideologie des dunklen Lords vertritt und das ist Lucius natürlich ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, benutzt Lucius Narzissa als Druckmittel und aus Angst um sie tut Draco alles was sein Vater von ihm verlangt. Und daher befürchte ich dass er schon sehr bald einen Versuch wagen wird."sagte Snape „  
Dann müssen wir ihm erst recht im Auge behalten. Da du deiner Vermutung aber nicht sicher bist müssen wir zwingend herausfinden, wie Draco zu der ganzen Sache steht. Aber dabei dürfen wir unter keinen Umständen etwas riskieren, Severus." sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.  
„Auch wenn ich sein Pate bin würde er mir niemals sagen, dass er den Auftrag nicht ausführen will, da er glaubt, dass ich ein Todesser bin und beim dunklen Lord Bericht erstatte." sagte Severus, der jetzt etwas besorgter klang.  
„Das heißt, dass wir noch jemanden Einweihen müssen, der Kontakt zu Draco hat und von unserer Situation weiß. Und Severus wir wissen Beide wer das ist." sagte Dumbledore etwas niedergeschlagen.  
„Du meinst Harry" sagte Severus unzufrieden er wollte nicht, das sein Sohn in noch mehr hineingezogen wird.  
„Glaub mir Severus, ich möchte genauso wenig wie du, dass er noch mehr belastet wird, aber wir dürfen nichts riskieren." sagte Dumbledore, an dessen Stimme man hören konnte, dass er das wirklich nicht wollte.  
„Also schön, ich werde ihn morgen hier her bringen, dann können wir uns unterhalten können." sagte Snape widerwillig „Ach und Albus, was glaubst du wie Lucius Malfoy hierher gekommen ist?" fragte Snape, auch wenn er die Antwort schon kannte.  
„Voldemort wird für einen Ausbruch gesorgt haben" meinte Dumbledore und sah ihn dabei ernst über seine Brillengläser hinweg an.  
Severus nickte nur und verschwand aus dem Büro.


End file.
